


until spring comes again

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Chapter 9/10 Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Gladnis, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, There's fluff eventually, it takes place in the train to niflheim, it's mentioned........... once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was infuriating, being stuck in the same place with the same fucking argument, the same nails scraping at his stupid, scarred skin, the same blinding snow littering his surroundings, and not being able to escape. He'd even considered jumping out of the window just to get some fresh air and bury himself deep down in the snow to never come out again.He was having a mental fucking breakdown.





	until spring comes again

**Author's Note:**

> just some angst bc i haven't updated in 3 months and i need 2 post something..... i'm sorry;;;; it has a good ending tho

Prompto had absolutely no memories from Niflheim. He was taken to Lucis when he was one years old, so why did this place make his guts twist with a sick nostalgia?

Normally when traveling somewhere new, he'd be looking at the outside world through the lenses of his camera, strap wrapped around his neck and body leaning against the window to get a better shot. Normally, Noctis would warn him to be careful to not accidentally open the emergency latch and fall out. Normally, he'd be patting Noctis' thighs while enthusiastically explaining the description he read on a trashy pamphlet from the Leville.

However, this trip wasn't a vacation, and their destination was nowhere as remarkable as the Galdin Quay at night; its golden lights reflecting off of the dark ocean and creating swirly, misshapen images in the water. Instead, Prompto found himself boredly pressing his cheek against the cold window, watching each snowflake fall and smear against the glass, almost as if they were mocking him. Or, maybe they were saying, _Yeah, I know how you feel, buddy. Now imagine living here all the time._

The ground was entirely covered in ice and snow, and white quickly became the blonde's least favorite color. Everywhere was the same. No matter which direction you were looking in, it was either layered with an abundance of built-up snow, or frozen over completely. Prompto tried to lift the familiar tension in the train by making a joke about ice skating, but no one laughed. No one even looked in his direction.

He sunk further into his seat. The tension had only grown since they first boarded the train, and the supposed "mood lifter" of the group couldn't do shit to change it. It was frustrating, and Prompto had considered lashing out like Gladio had to Noctis, but he just wasn't like that. Instead, his "lashing out" came in the form of curling up to himself in the seat and crying to himself nearly every night. He was quiet at the beginning, when the tension was only beginning, but it got to a point where he didn't even care if anyone heard him.

The only nights he didn't cry were when someone (presumably Noctis, if not, a stranger) was in the seat with him. But sometimes, he still let a few tears slip, half-expecting at least a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, but receiving nothing.

He had to do something, _something_ to get rid of this tense feeling that was going to drive him fucking crazy. He occasionally found himself deep in his thoughts and only being able to be pulled out when Noctis grabs the arm he hadn't realized he was scratching frustratedly. Now, dry, red lines decorate his freckled, pale arms from where his sharp nails had dug into the other day.

He'd cried the hardest that night.

It was infuriating, being stuck in the same place with the same fucking argument, the same nails scraping at his stupid, scarred skin, the same goddamn snow littering his surroundings, and not being able to escape. No comfort, no reassurances, he got _nothing_ from the others in the train car with him, just angry mumbles and people (Noctis and Gladio) storming out. He'd even considered jumping out of the window just to get some fresh air and bury himself deep down in the snow to never come out again.

He was having a mental fucking breakdown.

Eventually, he'd discarded all thoughts of possibly ruining the situation further and stood, slamming his gloved hands on the back of the seat in front of him. Luckily, it was empty, and no one else rode in that care besides the three other angsty men he'd feel ashamed to call his friends. Perhaps he wasn't hopeless after all.

"Is no one going to say anything?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, startling the others and causing both Noctis and Ignis to jump while Gladio formed his mouth in a thin line. "Is this really what we've come to?" Prompto could hear his voice crack out of anger, the squeak resonating through the car, yet he continued anyway, face heating up slightly. "You three are just going to sit there and murmur to yourselves and _ignore_ me when I try to brighten up the situation—?"

"What do you want us to say?" came Gladio's vehement growl from the seat behind him, making the smaller blonde jump and turn suddenly. "There isn't anything we _can_ say, Prompto. You want me to force that ring on Princess' finger with soothing words? Bullshit."

"This isn't about the fucking ring!" the gunner countered. Gladio snapped his jaw shut. It wasn't often that Prompto used intense curses, but he deemed it a reasonable time. "He's your king, you're not his advisor, he's _your_ boss, he'll wear the stupid ring when he's ready to! Like he said — he's here, isn't he? Is that not enough for you?"

Gladio stood up at this point, large figure towering over the tiny freckled boy. The latter gulped as Gladio shot daggers through his eyes. "We don't have time to wait until he's _ready_. He has to wear it now. Do you understand me?" The rhetorical question hardly had half of a second to hang in the air before the stronger male grabbed Prompto by the collar of his shirt and held him in the air, pressing their faces together. Prompto squirmed; Gladio held him tighter.

"Do you not realize where we are?" The words held a fierce tone, and Prompto could feel Gladio's breath on his face, hot and angry. "We're here. We're in Niflheim, nothing will change that, and he needs to fucking wear it _now_. We can't screw around anymore, do you hear me? There's no time to screw around, Prompto. Our duties have to be done now."

"Gladiolus Amicitia," Ignis snapped from a seat across the aisle, getting both of them to turn towards him even though he only called one of their names. It was the first time he'd spoken in a few days to both - or all - of them. Other times, it was simply muttering quietly to Noctis or Gladio about unrelated subjects. (Though Prompto had heard Ignis and Gladio arguing one night and Gladio ended up storming off, because if there's one thing Ignis doesn't lose, it's an argument.)

The previously bickering men sat in their seats, Prompto looking straight ahead and Gladio still looking at Ignis, as if expecting him to continue. He didn't, and Gladio eventually gave up, turning back in his seat and stretching his long legs underneath. Prompto fidgeted nervously with his camera strap, and if it weren't for the irritated squint of Ignis' unseeing eyes and the tight grip on his cane, he believed Gladio would've yelled at him to stay still. Yet, no one spoke further.

As it turned out, despite his earlier thoughts, he really was hopeless.

*

The bunks in a further back car smelled like old sweat, cigarettes, and other regretful activities that Prompto didn't even want to think about. He set his camera on the end table beside his bunk, stretching out his arms and plopping down. Unfortunately, only three bunks were available, and he'd volunteered to share his. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You need time to yourself, to gather yourself, and having one of those guys stressing you out won't help._

Thankfully, his bunk buddy was Noctis, whom he's used to sleeping with. Er — sleeping next to. He certainly didn't want to be included in the list of people who participated in _regretful_ activities.

Gladio originally offered to share his bunk with Ignis — a stupid idea, considering the size of his body would take up the entire thing and Ignis would end up on the floor. Ignis carelessly refused, merely shaking his head. That analogy was correct; Gladio's large frame stuck halfway out of his bunk and everyone was concerned he would end up rolling out. Not because they were worried about his overall condition, but because it would make a loud noise and disturb their sleep.

Prompto didn't react when he felt a hesitant body crawl in next to him, only turned around to face it. He was surprised to make eye contact with Noctis, and a blush quickly spread over his freckles. Thank the Astrals it was dark in there, though Prompto didn't doubt Noctis could feel the heat on his face considering their ~~a bit too~~ close proximity. "Uh... Hey, buddy—"

"Don't talk," the prince murmured lowly, pressing their lips together and stroking the blonde's cheek. Now he was _definitely_ sure that Noctis felt his hot skin beneath his hand, but the other in his hair seemed to distract him from that momentarily. Noctis' fingers tangled in the other's hair, tugging playfully as he swiped his tongue across his lips. However, Prompto pulled away, preventing further actions.

"I... As much as I'd like to, I..." He faltered. He really wanted to, even to just touch Noctis seemed like a luxury he deserved, especially during this stressful last two weeks. "We shouldn't. Not with them in the other room, and all the tension, I—"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry." Noctis pulled away, avoiding eye contact but still facing Prompto.

The latter bit his lip, the sensitive area still tingling with excitement from the past sensation. "It's okay. Really. We can at least... just cuddle. Okay?" Noctis nodded in agreement and pushed Prompto to the other side of the bunk to spoon him. Prompto sighed.

Yes, his body was tense with frustration and pain and anger, but it seemed like one subtle touch from Noctis, or one affectionate kiss, could cure any negativity in his life. That must've been how Gladio had felt towards Ignis before — before...

The cure was temporary, he concluded. His stomach tightened with an uncomfortable sickness and he almost considered pushing Noctis away, but then he tightened his grip, and the smell of his hair, still unwashed and dirty, over his shoulder distracted him slightly. It smelled like outside, like the fresh air he'd desperately craved the other day. If Niflheim wasn't filled with soldiers and wild animals, if Niflheim wasn't the most evil place in Eos, then he would be making snow angels and snowmen right now.

Of course, things like that only existed in dreams and lives of normal people, unfortunately. The closest he'll get to making a snow angel is rolling around unconsciously on the sheets with Noctis. And that was good enough for him.

The new (almost unfamiliar by now) content feeling settled in his stomach and he shut his eyes, exhaling slowly for the first time in two weeks.

Yeah. They would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, i'll fix any mistakes tmrw... :* gn


End file.
